paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Bay's Air Force
Well, here we are in Adventure Bay's Air Force, the third front they must be able to fight if they want to be able to resist invasion. The planes come in 5 different classes and have the same 10 tiers. Some of them have legendary qualities and their genders and brief descriptions will be included. Fighters Fighters are fast and agile aircraft designed to shoot down other planes. They use their speed and agility to try to outmaneuver their opponents while spraying them with bullets. These are Adventure Bay's fighters. American Fighters Curtiss P-23 - Tier 2 - M Curtiss XP-31 - Legendary Tier 2 - F Brewster F2A-1 Buffalo - Legendary Tier 3 - M Curtiss Hawk 75M - Tier 3 - F Boeing YP-29 - Legendary Tier 3 - F Seversky 2PA - Legendary Tier 4 - M Curtiss Model 81A-1 - Legendary Tier 4 - F Curtiss P-36 Hawk - Tier 4 - F Curtiss P-36C Hawk - Legendary Tier 4 - F Grumman XF4F-3 - Legendary Tier 4 - M Bell XFL-1 Airabonita - Legendary Tier 5 - F Curtiss P-40 Warhawk - Tier 5 - F Bell XP-77 - Legendary Tier 5 - F Chance-Vought XF4U-1 - Legendary Tier 5 - M Bell P-39N-1 Airacobra - Mysterious Tier 6 - F North American P-51A Mustang - Tier 6 - M North American P-51D Mustang - Tier 7 - M Curtiss XF15C - Legendary Tier 8 - F North American P-51H Mustang - Tier 8 - M Lockheed P-80A Shooting Star - Mysterious Tier 8 - ? Vought F6U Pirate - Tier 9 - M North American FJ-1 Fury - Tier 9 - F North American F-86A Sabre - Tier 10 - F British Fighters Bristol Bulldog - Tier 2 - M Bristol Type 133 - Tier 3 - M Supermarine Type 224 - Legendary Tier 3 - F Bristol Type 146 - Tier 4 - M Fairey Fantome - Legendary Tier 4 - F CAC CA-12 Boomerang - Legendary Tier 5 - M Miles M.20 - Legendary Tier 5 - M Supermarine Spitfire 1 - Tier 5 - F Vickers Venom - Legendary Tier 5 - M North American Mustang Mk.I - Legendary Tier 6 - M North American Mustang Mk.IA - Legendary Tier 6 - M Supermarine Spitfire V - Tier 6 - F Gloster Meteor F.1 - Legendary Tier 7 - M Supermarine Spitfire IX - Tier 7 - F Supermarine Spitfire XIV - Tier 8 - F Supermarine Attacker - Tier 9 - F Supermarine Swift - Tier 10 - F German Fighters Russian Fighters Chinese Fighters Japanese Fighters Heavy Fighters Heavy Fighters really need no explanation. Their basically heavily armored versions of fighters. American Heavy Fighters British Heavy Fighters German Heavy Fighters Chinese Heavy Fighters Multirole Fighters Multirole Fighters can perform a wide variety of tasks. American Multirole Fighters British Multirole Fighters German Multirole Fighters Russian Multirole Fighters Chinese Multirole Fighters Japanese Multirole Fighters Bombers Somehow, I find describing these planes unnecessary. American Bombers Douglas A-26B Invader - Tier 6 - M British Bombers Bristol Blenheim Mk.IV (early mod.) - Tier 3 - F Russian Bombers Myasishchev RB-17 - Tier 8 - M Attack Aircraft These planes are pretty good at fighting other planes, but they are also good at attacking ground targets. You see these planes often on the front lines where tanks like to duke it out. British Attack Aircraft German Attack Aircraft Russian Attack Aircraft